Refugio
by fangirlx.x
Summary: No conseguía dormir por las noches, o mejor dicho evitaba dormir. Cada vez que el sueño lo vencía… venían las pesadillas. Durante el día se contenta con dejar correr sus sentimientos secretos, pero que le dan esperanza cada nuevo amanecer. Oneshot Rivaille x Eren


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille y Eren. **Advertencia: Relación chico x chico. Yaoi. **

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Refugio.**

**.**

**.**

Oscuridad, silenciosa y aplastante. Oscuridad, fría y devastadora.

Cada noche se hacía eterna, Eren actuaba con normalidad durante el día y las cosas marchaban bien hasta que todo se sumía en la oscuridad. No conseguía dormir, o mejor dicho evitaba dormir. Cada vez que el sueño lo vencía… venían las pesadillas.

Se sentía ausente, viendo paisajes lejanos que estaba seguro nunca había visto antes, al menos no hasta donde su memoria alcazaba.

En sus pesadillas, Eren camina por bosques observando las copas de los arboles, camina por jornadas interminables, en un estado apagado, sin sed, sin hambre, casi sin vida.

Cuando despierta tiembla y lucha por deshacerse de los restos de la pesadilla, donde no es más que un espectador ausente. Dormita unas cuantas horas por las madrugadas, rogando para que las pesadillas no vengan de nuevo. Algunos días lo logra, otros días, despierta ahogando un grito.

Esa es su rutina, se preocupa por mantener en su interior sus dudas y miedos. Durante el día se contenta con dejar correr sus sentimientos, también secretos, pero que le dan esperanza cada nuevo amanecer.

Un día particular, tras una exhausta labor durante la mañana y tarde. Está demasiado cansado, no va a poder lograrlo esa noche, va a dormirse y lo sabe.

La noche cae, y se despide tras contestarle a Rivaille que todo está bien.

El soldado nota siempre cuando algo no anda bien y le lanza miradas serias, tiene semanas observándolo con cuidado. Trata de evadirlo porque no quiere reconocer su debilidad ante él. Podría hacerlo con cualquiera, pero no con Rivaille, su opinión le importa demasiado.

Sabe que está mal, tiene suficientes problemas como para sumar un enamoramiento de ese tipo, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Simplemente sucedió. Lo agradecía en silencio, la compañía del hombre le permitía mantenerse cuerdo, aún cuando nunca le confesara lo que sentía, aún cuando Rivaille nunca supiera lo que significaba para él. Estar a su lado era suficiente.

Se acuesta y se mantiene despierto un par de horas a pura fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo no puede luchar la noche entera, los parpados pesan, el silencio lo aturde, la oscuridad lo consume, se duerme.

Esta pesadilla es diferente, puede notar que camina más deprisa, logra ver sus manos, enormes manos. Ve la torre a lo lejos y podría jurar que corre hacía ella, algo está mal.

Puede ver sobre la torre con facilidad ¿cuánto mide? No importa, su cuerpo no obedece, su mente es un mero espectador lejano. Y lo ve, tiembla ante el profundo y desbordante instinto que despierta en su interior.

El hombre en la torre grita, levanta una lanza mientras apuñala en repetidas ocasiones su mano. No funciona, las heridas se han cerrado antes de sentir dolor, lo atrapa, la lanza se quiebra junto a la columna del hombre cuando lo aprieta entre su mano. El hombre grita de nuevo desesperado, la sangre escapa por su boca, el cuerpo sin vida se levanta, se acerca a su cara.

Siente su boca abrirse y se da cuenta que los gritos no se detienen, pero no son del hombre que ahora cae en su boca, son sus propios gritos aterrados desde el interior de su titán. Los huesos crujen en sus dientes, la sangre escurre por su garganta.

Un dolor fuerte lo despierta.

Parpadea mientras forcejea contra alguien, el sabor a hierro de la sangre se mantiene en su boca, algo cubre sus labios y por fin lo enfoca.

Rivaille lo tiene atrapado contra la cama, sosteniendo sus brazos con sus manos y es su boca la que sella sus labios. La impresión de aquel hecho lo hace quedarse quieto, el soldado se aparta cuando ve que por fin reacciona.

Eren esta agitado, su pecho sube y baja con fuerza, el llanto corre por los lados de su rostro. Se da cuenta que el sabor a sangre viene de su boca, comprende que se mordió la lengua pues duele.

Sus ojos se acostumbran a una tenue luz de una vieja lámpara que seguro trajo el hombre. El sargento está sentado en la cama mirándolo serio.

—Estabas gritando— dice Rivaille mirándolo. —Horriblemente cabe destacar.

Se avergüenza pues el llanto no para, detesta que sea él quien lo vea en ese patético estado. Y a la misma vez siente como el terror remite sólo con oír su voz.

—Cuando entre te revolvías, traté de despertarte pero no reaccionabas. Inmovilicé tus brazos y tuve que darte un golpe en la cabeza para despertarte.

Eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza, o parte de él quizá.

—Pero aunque despertaste no querías callarte.

A pesar de todo Eren sintió su rostro arder. Fue un acto necesario, se dijo, tenía las manos ocupadas con sus brazos y eso fue lo que se le ocurrió, no fue nada importante en realidad. No debía pensar cosas que no eran.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

El chico apartó el rostro, con la poca luz podía notar la mirada fija del hombre sobre él. —Nada.

Una mano voló a la barbilla de Eren y de repente se encontró viendo al sargento.

—Mocoso— Rivaille estaba furioso —Hace días estás extraño, vas a decirme que sucede o te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Tragó grueso, las lágrimas se habían detenido y a pesar de saber que Rivaille iba en serio, y que su integridad física estaba en peligro, no pudo evitar sentir su pulso acelerarse por la cercanía.

—Bien— dice Eren suavemente.

Rivaille se aparta y deja que el muchacho se siente en la cama. El chico se esfuerza en mantener la calma tomando en cuenta lo cerca que están.

Eren toma aire y comienza a contar todo, las pesadillas, su miedo a la oscuridad. Como teme no despertar de ese letargo en el que se sume mientras duerme, regresar a esa existencia vacía donde no puede reaccionar. Donde no puede controlar nada y se siente muerto en vida.

Cuenta la pesadilla de esa noche. El silencio sigue por unos momentos cuando acaba de hablar, el muchacho esta temblando.

Ahora Eren tiene una idea de lo que sucede, es terrorífico.

— ¿Pude tener una vida antes como titán? ¿Ataque y comí humanos, igual que esas bestias? — Está llorando de nuevo.

Rivaille no contesta en un principio, en el informe que Eren presentó tras su breve secuestro, afirmó que Ymir dijo que vivió sesenta años fuera de las murallas como titán.

—Tu memoria defectuosa no sirve para confirmar o negar ese hecho. Es posible, pero puede que no.

—Pero... — la voz de Eren temblaba — ¿Y si... fuera cierto? ¿Y si vuelvo a ser un monstruo sin conciencia permanentemente?

Lo matarían, eso sucedería, sin dudarlo acabarían con su existencia. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa verdad lo aliviaba, prefería morir que vivir de ese modo.

—Eso no sucederá.

Eren miró al soldado confundido.

—Mientras seas mi responsabilidad eso no pasará. Si pierdes el control, te controlaré. Si no puedes volver a tu forma humana, rasgaré el cuello de ese titán y te liberaré.

Eren estaba sorprendido por esa declaración, su boca se abrió y las palabras salieron sin pensar.

— ¿Y si no despierto?

Rivaille alzó una ceja —Lo harás.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo te preguntamos qué harías en aquel calabozo?

Eren asintió, recordaba cómo dijo que quería entrar a las fuerzas de reconocimiento y matar titanes.

—La fuerza y determinación en tu mirada— dijo Rivaille impasible —Fue lo que me hizo decir tomarte bajo mi responsabilidad. No está en ti rendirte.

Eren sintió de nuevo su ritmo cardíaco aumentar, sonrió como un bobo.

—Gracias.

Rivaille se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. El chico casi entró en pánico.

— ¿Ya se va?

El hombre lo miró sobre su hombro. —Está amaneciendo.

Eren asintió apesadumbrado. Había acabado por esa noche, por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en la siguiente.

—Después del desayuno, bajaremos mi cama aquí.

La cabeza de Eren casi rebotó por la velocidad con que lo miró.

—Si te pones loco de nuevo debo estar cerca para actuar.

El soldado se fue y Eren sonrió, contempló el espacio vacío al otro lado del sótano. Rivaille se quedaría con él por las noches, un alivio enorme lo recorrió seguido por una sensación que casi había olvidado… felicidad.

Oscuridad, quieta y calmante. Oscuridad, cálida y amable.

Las noches dejaron de ser asfixiantes.

Cuando las pesadillas venían, una mano mecía a Eren y lo traía de vuelta de su mundo de miedo. Cuando su boca se abría y los gritos comenzaban, de inmediato unos labios firmes acallaban su pánico. Cuando temblaba por el significado tras las pesadillas, un cuerpo cálido lo atraía y reconfortaba.

La soledad se había ido, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y aquel sótano oscuro pasó de ser un lugar de tormentos a convertirse en su dulce refugio.

* * *

.

.

Hola, otro oneshot de ellos.

Estos dos son mi pasión trataré de escribir algo de varios capítulos más adelante, pero no prometo nada.

Gracias a quienes leen, comentan y agregan a sus favoritos ^^

Saludos


End file.
